The Revolutionary Food Chain
by Knickel-Deal
Summary: On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**A Bite of Life**

**Charlse Xavier MD**

There has never been a time in my life where I regretted who I was, or what I was. My mother wasn't sure of our nationality, but, if I described myself I would say I was white with milk-honey eyes. Weird color, I know, but that's the best description I could come up with. I wasn't short, but I wasn't tall either. Nothing about me was disproportional and I never stood out in a crowd.

My mother always told me that it didn't matter who I thought I was but what I did that really makes up who I am. I knew we were a worthy family because we were hard workers and legit. My sister had a falling out with the police a couple of times, but that only happened when our family was murderously impoverished. Us Dappervilles always seem to hang on to existence by our pinky nails.

That is, until a little while ago.

See, my mom wasn't the type of person to do anything unless it concerned the wellbeing of her children. She loved us with all she had and the only reason she kept living the way she did was so that her daughter and son could have a chance at a better future. My mom worked as a security guard at this top level state penitentiary in Montville. It was an once-in-a-lifetime job and the best one she'd had in years. My mom worked with all the bad guys; the serial killers, rapists, and all the others who were crazy, but not crazy enough to be locked away in a strait jacket. When my sister and I were little she used to scare us with stories about the penitentiary. How sometimes the criminals would get loose and murder the guards, or how they thought if you ate a policeman you would become invincible. Sometimes I think part of those stories were true.

My sister didn't live in the house. She lived in the garage or some other nameless person's garage. She fixed engines for dirt cheap so that people would come to her with a problem. She was the balls of the family. She didn't take shit from no one, especially anything concerning her family. Everyone was convinced that she should have been the guy and I the girl. I was like the legendary Victorian maiden, sleeping in the tower of the rundown house, at the edge of the sticks. In a way, they were right, I guess. I did sleep in a tower anyways. Their opinions didn't matter at all to me, though. My sister liked the fact her little brother was so low key and pliable. I stayed out of her and my mom's way and stepped along the sidewalk they paved for me in the process. Or, I thought I would walk along that way before my life tipped like a weed that grew too high.

I didn't notice anything was wrong until the moment I woke up to go to school. I wasn't especially looking forward to it. I had been publicly titled 'Misfit' when I'd first entered New Britain High. But, that day was worse than any others I had ever experienced. I felt sluggish and stiff, unlike the usual mornings when I felt too flexible for a guy. I dragged my feet through the hall and when I saw my mom's face I knew she had a crazy thought that her kids had switched bodies. I never made it a habit to drag my feet.

I soon understood why she looked at my like that. She must have gazed at my sister the same way because Veronica was up and about. Her hair was done in a bright red, flat ironed mane, and she wasn't dressed in her johns. Something _was_ wrong and all three of us looked at each other like all three of us had switched bodies.

I was late to school that day. I got one demerit; the first of many to come my way. I slept through English and History, failed the Biology quiz, and crashed into a school jock whom made a fish out of me. To say that my day wasn't going exactly as planned is a bit of an understatement. My day was a disaster and it kept getting worse.

We were scheduled to have a career speaker; a man by the name of Professor Charles Xavier. Rumor was that Professor was an ex-mutant who was coming to teach us how to hate the super humanity. Rumor said he had finished doing time at Area 51 and was now normal again. Rumor had it Professor had a whole group of anti-mutant super human warriors. Off course, when a rumor reached me, it usually was warped beyond all common sense.

In fact, Professor Xavier wasn't dangerous at all, to either mutants or humans. When I walked into the auditorium I saw him sitting next to the governor, the school principle, and several teachers whom I hadn't had the bad luck to meet. Professor Xavier was small and almost insignificant sitting next to the 'whole' people next to him. He sat in a motorized wheelchair; wearing a business suit no cripple has the business wearing.

Just out of curiosity, I copied all the students in the auditorium and sat at the far back. I sat where no one could see me, least of all, Professor Xavier; But, seeing him seemed to put a certain spark in me. And then, he looked straight at me.

_Hello, Lance Dapperville._

My throat closed in on itself. I was looking straight at the man, yet his lips never moved. I had a feeling that this small elderly guy in the wheelchair should have the body of Hulk gone Superman. I heard him loud and clear. I knew had never heard my name. I glanced at the students sitting next to me. They were chatting animatedly among their friends. I was completely oblivious to everyone except a single guy sitting in a wheelchair, waiting to be introduced to a reluctant audience.

My heart pounded for no apparent reason; other than fear that is.

Principle Klouet stood up and walked to the podium. He cleared his throat and glared at every restless student in the auditorium. Only then did anyone notice me, and that was only with a contemptuous glance. I was too far under Principle Klouet's feet to be cast anything but that glance.

"Today!" he barked into the microphone. Only Professor Xavier didn't jump, "we have the utmost pleasure to be graced by the audience of who none of you know, but will never forget! This man goes by the name you've already heard! I advise you don't forget it! He will talk to you of a very important issue! I won't tell you to keep your ears open and your eyes peeled! That is all!"

No one, not even the teachers, made a sound as Principle Klouet sat down next to Professor Xavier. He dwarfed the smaller man by about two wrestlers. Even then, Professor Xavier paid less attention to the principle than he did to the kid aiming a pea shooter at me. Fortunately, the pea-shooter always missed.

Professor Xavier wheeled himself to the makeshift podium set up for him.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier," he began. "I teach at a school, not quite this large, but growing all the time. My students address me by Professor X, and looking at you now reminds me of all the students I have ever taught.

"That is why I am here. I want to teach you a very important lesson that I hope you will never forget. It's not long. Just something to think about when you are at home and in bed.

"Many of you may not be aware that I am a mutant. No, I have not been to Area 51 and I do not favor mutants over humans. I am just a living organism that survives by working hard and showing compassion to all who need my help; human, and mutant alike.

"Let's begin our lesson now.

"I want everyone to look at their best friend, the dearest person, to you, that is in here. Or even someone who is not here. Look at the person next to you. What would you do, or think, if they were mutants? Would you still be their friend? Would you even love them? Much of the violence that occurs between mutants and humans is from misunderstanding and fear. Humans are afraid mutants will take advantage of them, manipulate them but, there are mutants who fight against those mutants who trespass the civil rights of humans. I teach mutants, not only academics, but how to control their power for the greater good of human and mutant kind.

"The contention between these two beings heightens when a mutant is discovered. When that happens, society automatically believes the mutant is dangerous and will harm them. Many mutants feel the same way towards humans; that society will turn on them with laws and warfare.

"Only compassion can close the rift between humans and mutants. Mutants are naturally afraid they will be attacked by a world they were once a part of. When they are attacked they lash out in defense of themselves. I can assure you that there will be people you know who are mutants. _Your_ actions are the key to whether someone becomes a hard worker of society, or a criminal and this doesn't only apply to humans and mutants. There are students in this school who are bullied and teased. It occurs everywhere. These children learn to despise their tormenters. Some of their actions in the future will be the result of things that have happened to them in the past. Thank you."

For a moment the auditorium was dead silent. No one applauded him. I thought that they believed what Professor Xavier was saying was ludicrous, insane. But, when a single student began clapping, and everyone took up the motion, I understood they had just been rolling over the speech in their heads. It made sense that mutants would use their powers against humans because they felt threatened. And humans did threaten them. People took the law into their own hands too many times. The government always tried to pass this bill or that bill to limit the civil rights of mutants. I don't think anyone will forget him or the small speech he gave us.

What Professor Xavier said made perfect sense. We were as responsible for the mutants' attitude towards humans as much as they were responsible for their actions. I couldn't keep my hands still either. This small man was a genius. He wasn't pro-mutant. He wasn't pro-human. He was pro-peace and humane acts towards everyone.

Principle Klouet stood up and stepped to the podium. "QUIET!"

All noise immediately ceased.

"Are there any questions or comments!"

No one raised their hand to speak. No one wanted Principle Klouet's wrath, but I didn't care right at that moment. I stood up to alert one of the teachers I had something to say and I was passed a mic.

"Um…" my voice failed me for a moment. I had to clear my throat several times before continuing. "w-what a-re um…wh-what are, uh, y-your powers?"

No, I was not a stuttering idiot but I was under the spotlight and I didn't feel so well. The feeling of exhaustion came back harder than ever and it seemed to clog my brains waves, making me seem a little slow. I could hear several students mocking me before Professor Xavier answered.

"I can control people's minds."

At once, other hands shot into the air and the mic was snatched out of my hand and passed to another student.

It was one of those too-dumb-to-be-cute girls. "If you can control peoples' minds than why don't you control, say, the president's mind and make him do what you mutants want?"

Just as I had predicted, Professor Xavier would not allow himself to be offended. He actually seemed to give the girl's question some thought and said, "It's not what I and the mutants want that can be accomplished by controlling anyone. The only thing mutants want is to be accepted and not feared. That is something no one could ever accomplish through controlling another's mind. Mental manipulation doesn't work, sometimes, and causes more problems than solutions. I only use my powers to teach mutants how to better control their power and to communicate with others. Only in desperate situations will I ever take control of someone's mind."

The questions continued and as time went on they seemed to merge together. One kid looked like another and the teachers were just blurs walking to and fro between the isles. At one point I had been asked a question but I wasn't paying enough attention to make out exactly what it was. I did the first thing that came to mind and that was to dip my head and shrug. It wasn't long before I'd had enough.

I stood up to leave and saw that blur that was Principle Klouet stand also. He didn't need to do anything because all the lights went off before I reached the isle. I felt my face slam into the floor, vertigo, and then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Professor Xavier's school of Higher Learning**

When I woke up it was on one of those narrow hospital beds that don't belong in a school nurses' office. The room was dark, and occupied by a second empty hospital cot. I was feverish and sweaty and cramped since the cot was so small. I could hear the other people in the adjacent room. One nurse was typing on a type writer, another treating a student who seemed to have a rogue sickness. Either way, I was stuck in a place I didn't want to be. I began to get a banging headache; the shadows started closing in…

I turned my head only to swallow my tongue.

There sitting next to me was the guy who could do nothing but sit next to me: Professor Xavier. He was looking at me the only way a "compassionate" man in a wheelchair can look at a kid who had just crashed his sop speech.

"Hello, Lance Dapperville."

This time his lips _did_ move but it wasn't any less disturbing that he knew my name.

"You probably are wondering how I know your name."

I didn't speak or nod.

"I try to promote the most awareness of violence, between mutants and humans, in schools that are prone to have mutants attending them."

I frowned at him, but he didn't continue. "Well? Go on. I know you can read my mind."

"I believe you misunderstood me in the auditorium. I don't read anyone's mind without their permission. I didn't have to read your mind to know your name. There is a mutant that currently attends my school who knows the identities of all possible mutants."

"And my name just happened to pop into the muttie's head."

"Not quite like that; but, yes, your name did appear."

Several moments of silence passed between us. It wasn't awkward, just a thoughtful silence. I took that time to take a closer look at the Professor.

He was in a wheelchair, as I'd already mentioned. He was also bald. Not the bald of hair loss, but the bald of o biker dude. He had a kind expression but one of those faces that didn't have to shift an inch without letting you know just how murderous they were.

And then it occurred to me exactly what info had passed between us.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!! I'M NO MUTANT!! I THINK YOU BROKE MORE THAN YOUR SPINE, OLD MAN!!! ONLY A SICOPHANTIC, MUTANT LOVING BASTARD LIKE YOU WOULD WANT TO COME IN HERE AND RUIN A KID'S LIFE!! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE IN A WHEELCHAIR DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BRING EVERYONE ELSE DOWN TO YOUR LEVEL!! GET OUT! GET OUT! **GET OUT!!!"**

I didn't find out if he'd taken my advice or not. Right after my last words the dark closed in fast and I was out like a light.

The next time I woke up I was in the hospital. I couldn't see anything, but by the whir and beep I knew I wasn't in the school cafeteria. I heard the deep breathing of a sleeping person. Possibly the nurse, possibly my mother. That knowledge didn't stand a chance against the fact of what Professor Xavier had told me.

I was a mutant and he'd come to take me to whatever hole mutants went to. One thing the Professor didn't mention was what my powers exactly were. I still didn't know if I believed him or not. What I didn't want to happen was that I'd walk around believing I wasn't a mutant and kill someone in the process.

I croaked something that was supposed to be a 'hey'. The light clicked on and was surprised to find that it was my sister in the room with me.

"Hey." Valerie said, "You've been out forever. Mom thought you'd never wake up, but I knew better than that."

"Where's mom?" I was able to get out."

"At work. We've been taking shifts so that you wouldn't have to wake up alone. I'm staying here tonight since mom got the graveyard shift. She couldn't take off of work any longer."

"How long was I asleep?"

Valerie shifted to a seat closer to the bed. I saw that the one she had been sitting in was actually a roll out couch. Valerie had that look on her face when she knew I wouldn't like what she was about to say.

"Lance, Prof---,"

"Don't even mention that bastard. If he's told you anything, don't believe it."

"Lance, listen to me for once. Professor X knows more about you than you know about yourself. When you fell into a coma---,"

"A coma?"

"Yeah. A coma. Professor X said you might not believe you were---," she hesitated, "…what you are, but if you don't go to his school you can _die_."

"So, what did he do? Just walk up to mom and said, 'your son is a mutant.'"

"What did you expect him to do? You've been in a coma for nine weeks?"

My heart was beating so fast it hurt. I couldn't believe what my sister said. That she and my mom believe the Professor was unthinkable. I hated the man. He was the cause of all my ruin and he would probably be the footnote of my life. Like hell I'd die front not attending his institution. He probably gets tax deductibles from all the students that are locked up there.

I told my sister so.

"Don't be such a jerk-off, Lance. Professor X wouldn't waste his time on you if he didn't think you were worth it."

"That's the thing," I replied, "I probably am worth it. Worth the effort in tax dollars. I'm not going to be some muttie's meal ticket. Professor _X_ can go to hell in a hand basket for all I care."

Valerie stood from her chair, exasperated, "you're an idiot, Lance. You've always been one. How do you not understand that you're not the only one at risk here? Every moment someone is near you you're a danger to them too. It's not just to you. Professor X said he doesn't know what your power is. Until then…it'd be stupid _not_ to go to his school."

"What's his school called anyways?"

"Professor Xavier's School of Higher Learning. The mutants that go there call it Mutant High."

"How do you know?"

"I went there to check it out. How else would I know all that I do?"

I let the argument drop. I wasn't going anywhere as far as I was concerned.

"Just so that you know, you're not coming back to the house without going to Professor X's school."

"Who gave you _that_ authority, _Hitler_?"

"Mother did; and she told me to tell you that she loves you very much, and that she'll miss you."

Now _that_ was the end of the argument.

My mother always said that she brought us into this world and she could take us out even quicker. I knew she couldn't do any less with the way she made hell break loose when she was angry. She was a single mother. The law was on her side and who could blame her if she went rampage? Blame it on the kids. A hardworking woman shouldn't have to stress over the actions of her delinquents. Send them to where she wants to be sent: send to them to Nick's place? Send them to Nick. Send them to mutant high? Send them to Xavier's School of Higher Learning.

But, that wouldn't be life if it worked out that easy now would it?

First, we have to let the whole world know that my family was removing me from mainstream society. For some odd reason, unbeknownst by me, my mom had to pull my school records. My medical records were pulled; any criminal or misdemeanor reports I had? Went straight to Professor Xavier's desk.

And, as wont with all children being uprooted, people get curious. The teachers asked too many questions for their career. The neighbors started asking questions that, if we were the mob, they'd be dead by now.

Somewhere in the whole process my mom contacted my estranged father. What a surprise. What more of a surprise was that he went on about how he wanted to sell me to the government for a bundle of money and dust.

That didn't appear to sit well with Professor Xavier. In fact, he thought it grounds for an all out mutant war.

But, that would be spoiling everything for you, now wouldn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Cat**

Professor Xavier's school of Higher Learning. That's what the plaque said as we drove down the drive that was probably the standard size of I95. In all truth, the place was stunning, not to mention the grounds. Professor Xavier's school couldn't qualify as a school. It was more like…like a golf resort on the far side of New York State. The place was huge.

And there were kids everywhere.

They didn't look like mutants. Some looked more normal than I did. Some of them were grouped together, talking. Some sat on the front lawn with slabs for books on their laps. Other kids were playing football and other such games. None of them looked like mutants.

I glanced at the man that sat next to me. He'd been introduced as Logan. No "Professor Logan", not "Mr. Logan"…just Logan. Now I spoke to him for the first time.

"I thought this was a school for mutants."

"it is," was all he said and turned his attention elsewhere.

When we stepped out of the SUV heads turned. I was now the center of attention. I scowled at them in the best imitation of a mutant-hater but Logan slapped the back of my head before I could get my message across.

"Don't make enemies yet. You don't know when you're gonna need their help."

"don't hold your breath," I muttered.

Then, it happened again. Everything else seemed to pass in a daze. It was like I was floating, my head not properly connected to my body. I seemed to float behind Logan, through the doors, and into the hall. Again, this place was huge. It was decorated in stained wood panels. There were two lines of pillars going down the middle of the floor and if I tried hard enough, I could probably fly across that polished floor. There were double doors everywhere and at the end of the hall was a veranda that opened up onto the back grounds.

Without realizing what the hell I was doing, I walked square into Logan's back and felt the world tip. The mutant gripped my arm to snapping point. He scowled down at me.

"You're alright kid?"

I nodded in his general direction, but, he didn't look convinced. "Rogue is going to show you to your classes. If there's anything you need to know, ask her."

I nodded again and he let go of me. Thankfully I was able to stand on my own two feet.

When Logan disappeared, I turned my malice to Rogue. "So, you're a mutant too."

"I am."

"You enjoy killing people?"

"About as much as you'd enjoy killing your sister." She spun on her heel and walked down the hall. I had nothing else better to do, so I followed her. I tried to find some comeback, something sweet and cruel. I knew this girl was more than she let on to be and I just wanted to twist her and her stupid accent with my words.

"I'm not on of you freaks, and I never will be," was all I could come up with.

"You can tell Professor X that. But, before then, you have to go to class." She threw a look at me over her shoulder. "You're first class is with Storm. She teaches History. Then you'll have Kurt Vonagon for PE…"

She rattled off several other teachers and studies for me to take. I tuned her out. I wanted this nightmarish event to pass so my world became one uneventful blur.

Every now and then a student would introduce themselves, try to make pleasant conversation. I made it clear I wasn't one of them and most of the time they'd leave me alone. Other times they would tell me the same thing I heard from everyone else: "you wouldn't be here if you weren't a mutant."

I still didn't see Professor Xavier for some time. He seemed to all but forget about me. The teachers tried to welcome me into the ranks of the outcast despite his absence, but, I had never been more estranged in my life than I was then.

Everyone seemed to have unlimited privileges. Of course I was given a handbook of all the rules and regulations, but it all centered on common sense. The students toed the line because this was the last stop for them. Some mutants had been abandoned by their families, or chased away by friends. Every single one of these kids was desperate children with no where else to go. But, I had somewhere to go: it was called home and I wanted there bad.

After about a week at the school, everyone's power started becoming apparent. Some kids played with fire, others with the electronics in the house. Anything they used without their hands I kept clear of. Mutants might survive electrocution, but humans rarely did.

There was one mutant who seemed to get everywhere first and when I stuck around to see exactly how he did it, it took me a few times to understand what he was doing…

He was a teleporter.

There were many other students with a variety of powers. But, I noticed that I was intrigued the most by the mutants that didn't show their powers or go by a nickname. It was really the same for everyone else. I wanted to know what Logan's powers were, and everyone thought Lance was a nickname. They never asked me personally. They whispered their questions to the teachers if they were that curious.

Honestly? No one knew what I could do. Not even Professor Xavier. The thought comforted me beyond relief. If no one knew what my power was then maybe no one would find out. Someone didn't have to be a mutant to tell you that I didn't belong in _that_ crowd. All it would take was a couple of months to prove to the Professor that he snagged the wrong animal and I'd be out of here.

It really took two _years._

After the long sweat and wait for the results of my 'condition', Professor Xavier finally admitted that he had been wrong. The dizzy spells had ceased their onslaught a year ago and I never showed signs of ever having any sort of paranormal powers. Everyone was relieved to see me go, and I was relieved to be dismissed from the institution so eagerly. The whole world seemed to exhale. I wouldn't miss leaving for the world.

A lot of things had changed since I had gone to Professor Xavier's school. My mother said they were all good things. She was able to get a decent job, help my sister through school what with the extra money she didn't have to spend on me. She even bought another house, and rented out the one we used to live in. I missed that house, but everything changed for the better. I got around to thinking that going to that institution was a good thing. Absolutely everything there had been free of charge…

But why reminisce when I have something so much better? My family had a home and a steady income from the rink dink place where we used to live. Of course I missed my old tower room, the view from the many windows, but that didn't mean I would go back to it. On the contrary, I was glad not to see it again. I would be glad not to see or experience a lot of things again.

Only, Fate took special humor in my demise.

Not long after coming home from Professor Xavier's School of Higher Learning, something happened that would change my life forever, in more ways than one. I know you can guess what had happened. Maybe you can't. What matters is that it happened with no 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts'. The world fell on its head that day and sent disaster my way.

I was walking home from school when I turned the corner and saw something no sane person would ever want to see. Whatever was wrong with these guys, they sure weren't right in the head. They were probably looking for kicks, a little money, and a few screams that came from the poor creature huddled in the gutter.

There they were, stomping the life out of it, laughing at its animalistic screams. They yelled absurdities right along with the creature. They were having fun, and there was no one to stop them. They didn't look like the type of people who would do something like that. They were dressed in the latest fashion, had the latest hair cuts, and finished the ensemble with the same white Reebocks that everyone was wearing. They were a matching pair. They could have been twins.

Maybe I wouldn't have noticed the cruelty of the situation if I hadn't looked twice. Maybe I wouldn't have heard the screams of the poor thing if I had the music blasting in my earphones. Maybe I wouldn't have come upon these guys if I'd just left school five minutes earlier. Maybe…maybe.

Maybe the poor thing would die soon and all the noise and screaming and laughter would end, be finished.

And I stood there, waiting for it to die. I waited for the boys to get bored and stop; maybe take pity on the bone and flesh they were stomping into the asphalt because I sure couldn't do anything. I was paralyzed. I was frightened.

Then, I knew I had to do something quick. The thing was screaming for help; it was screaming for death and those teenagers were simply not bringing it fast enough.

That's when everything started making sense.

That's when the pieces started falling into place and I knew why those boys were laughing…

Why they were killing this thing in the gutter and no one was around to do anything.

And I thought, just maybe---before two years ago, before I met Professor X and Storm and Gambit and Logan---that I might have participated in the same thing these guys were doing now. I might have laughed at watching the poor thing die.

I couldn't stand there any longer and wait for time to pass. If I had to get my ass wupped, then please do so with whipped blood and a fist on top. I was going to stand around anymore. I dropped my rucksack, swept my headphones back from my ears. I heard my feet hit the ground before I felt it. I rushed at them with all the momentum my legs could force.

Before we continue, let's face facts. I've never been in a fight in my life. If it didn't include pillows, then my mom wasn't having it. Second, I had never made a _fist_ in my life, much less throw one. The only thing I was nearly familiar with was slapping. That was the best idea I could come up with, so I used it.

A few feet away from the kid and I lunged. I let my entire buck twenty and plus fly at him, and swung my hand across his face better than any fist or weapon ever handled. I continued my journey through space and crashed into the ground like a bag of bones. When I looked up I saw the other kid bent double over his friend. I didn't have time to spare…

The creature that they had been beating was small, very slight. Its skin was a deep blue, its eyes the most sinister yellow to ever thank me silently. I rested his head in my lap, even though I knew blood would get all over my clothes, even though I knew he was already as good as dead.

At least this mutant would know a little bit of kindness and security. At least this mutant could die with a smile on his face and a belonging in his heart.

As for the boy I slapped…well, he won't attack another mutant ever again; or anyone else for that matter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Say Hello to Impossibility**

I didn't go home that day. I don't believe I'll ever go home; or not for a very long, long time. I was afraid of what my mother would say, of what my sister would do. Good reason to, too. After the assumption that I was totally cured, it would either break my mother, or turn her against me. I still don't know which one would be worse.

That night, I slept under the awning at the train station. I couldn't fall asleep completely. I was afraid a policeman would come and kick me awake, or some homeless guy would try to steal my belongings, as meager as they were. I was hungry, I was cold. My stomach twisted with a hunger so terrible I couldn't walk. It was as if my body was eating itself from the inside out. My lips were chapped and cracked from the cold. I couldn't stop shivering.

The morning was humiliating and frightening. It didn't seem like I was very far from fear. There was blood on my clothes, and my mom probably sent the Marines out to search for me. I knew everyone stared from the corner of their eyes. They wanted to know how this boy became homeless, where were his parents. One woman had even gone to summon the security guard, but I was gone before he could come to pick me up. The following days were much the same. I learned not to be prejudice of food that was on the ground. Those few days without warmth, proper food and rest were some of the biggest lessons I could ever be taught in my short life. Simple things like fresh water or a sweater were luxury. Every moment was excruciating.

At one point, I had thought of turning myself into the cops, but then I thought of the mutant that had died in my arms. Would the police treat me any differently? Would my mother let me come back home; or would she let the government take me to some basement in a remote hospital and do experiments on me?

No, I couldn't risk any one of a million possibilities. There was only one place for me to go. I just hoped they would let me in when I came a-knocking.

Not exactly.

At the time I walked up the front steps of Professor Xavier's school, it was a torrential downpour. I was soaked through, and maybe that was good. I hadn't taken a shower since the day I never returned home. My mind had been so screwed I could hardly keep track of my feet.

But, I didn't have to wait long to see the reaction my arrival had created.

The door swung in before my knuckles could make contact with the wood. Professor Xavier was…sitting there at the door. This time, his eyes were not very welcoming. He glared up at me from his chair. I felt as if he really was seven feet tall. He was flanked by my other teachers when I attended Mutant High. It was kind of weird how I thought of the institution now, but, it was a welcoming feeling. Professor Xavier couldn't turn me away unless he wants a good dose of guilt and some bad ass hostility from the human community.

With surprising strength Professor Xavier reached over the threshold and swung me inside. I quickly tripped over my feet and tumbled to the floor. I looked up at the mutants and saw their faces, tensed. I felt as if I had walked into a trap rather than an oasis. For a brief moment I was wishing I hadn't come. But, just for a brief moment. Professor Xavier spoke.

"I'm guessing your powers made themselves apparent to---,"

"Professor, I'm sorry."

"It's not for you to apologize, Lance." Professor Xavier's face softened. His voice took up a resigned note, "It's I who should be apologizing. Stand up."

I rose from the floor like someone was pulling on my collar.

Professor Xavier, apologizing?

"Before we discuss anything, you should get out of those wet clothes, and get something warm in your stomach."

Professor Xavier turned to go but I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "Wait. Professor Xavier---,"

"No arguments. I am aware that you are suffering from exposure and exhaustion. You can relax now, Lance. No harm will come to you."

"But, will it come to others on my behalf."

Professor Xavier paused a moment before answering. When he did, his voice held resolve, "That is what the X-men are for."

That was the end of that. I followed a teacher to my old dorm room. No one new had come because I still had my old bed, facing the basketball court. I looked out of it now, wondering what kids are going to think of me tomorrow. The humiliation was unthinkable, so I turned my mind to other things.

When I found myself in Professor Xavier's office, I couldn't help but feel the same feeling I had when I was standing outside, about to knock. Mutant High felt more like home than ever. I was wearing sweats, a tee, and a matching hoodie. It was like I was ready to turn in and came down to wish Professor Xavier good night.

Professor Xavier was sitting behind his desk. Logan stood in one corner with Storm, and Cyclops behind Professor Xavier.

"Where's Professor Grey?" I asked. It was kind of funny. Her name suited the moment perfectly. Grey, dark, secretive.

"Professor Jean Grey is taking care of other matters. What we are about to discuss is what happened to you the day you met those two boys."

"**They were beating---!"**

"I understand, Lance. None of it was your fault. We don't know much of what happened that day, so why don't you start from the beginning."

"Can't you just read my mind, or something?"

"Yes. I could. But your mind is very delicate at the present and I am not the only one who needs to hear this."

"What do you _mean_ 'delicate'?"

"Start talking, Featherbrains."

As you all might guess, that was Logan calling my Featherbrains. He had an irritating knack of calling people out of context. I was the only person who seemed to have a problem with it. I took a deep breath and let it out. Here goes nothing.

"I got out of school, a little late…

_I usually get out at about---1:40…I didn't leave until 3 o'clock. Mr. Lemmon said I was cheating on his test, so I had to take it over again. I got out, took the long way home like I always do. No big deal, right…_

_Only, I saw these two kids beating up this other kid._

_I just stood there. I didn't know what to do. I've never been in a fight before, I'm not used to talking to people I don't know either. So I just stood there. Didn't do anything. Then, I realized they were beating up a mutant. So, I say to myself, 'what the hell?' you know? 'None of my business.' But, what if it did become my business? You know, what if those kids thought I was a mutant, or what if I looked just like that one on the ground? I'd probably be that same kid in the gutter and I'd want someone to help me…_

_So, I helped him._

_I didn't really know what to do, and I didn't know what would happen. You know, I-I just thought…I don't know. So, I slapped him. Heh heh. What damage would that do? You slap somebody, you get slapped back, only harder…I didn't know what would happen..._

_I, h-his face just seemed to fall away like water…I mean, the side of his face fell away from is face…and when he fell he fell on the side that I hit him…like he fell on purpose he fell on that side of his face or his head because he didn't have a face to the side of his head. And his head just---it just sort of caved in. and his friend saw me. There's no possible way his friend didn't see what he did. He didn't need to run 'cus all he would have to say is that I killed the mutant and I turned around and…his friend. He'd make me look like the bad guy. I had to get out of there. What happened if I got arrested and I never got to go home? People would start asking questions…asking about what happened to that kid's face. I never meant for any of it to happen, I was just trying to help. So I just ran. I didn't know where I was going at first. I've slept outside and on bus stops from home to here. You know how they say 'the best place to hide is out in the open'? I must have passed about a dozen police and they haven't arrested me. For food, I just ate anything that came to hand. I looked through the garbage after a cookout or something. I asked people for money or ripped off a hot dog stand. I was hungry and the best way to stay out of anyone's hands was to stay on the run._

_I didn't make up my mind to come here until I reached Roxbury, Mass. I couldn't find a lot of food there and the only people who seemed to be off guard were the tourists. There aren't a lot of tourists in late November. That's like shopping for watermelons in January. I hitch hiked some of the way up here; the rest I walked. I didn't run into anybody though."_

"Whom do you mean by 'anybody'?" asked Professor Xavier.

"U-uh…nobody."

"Did you meet a man by the name of Magneto?"

"NO. No, I mean."

Professor Xavier nodded his head and sat back into his chair, "You can turn in now, Lance."

"Good night, Professor."

"Professor, why didn't you read his mind?" asked Storm.

"He must be able to trust us. If anyone had approached him, he would have told us."

"Are you kidding?" said Logan exasperated, "he was sweating like someone lit his ass on fire."

"Logan---,"

"He's right, Professor," said Cyclops, "we can't wait for this kid to get comfortable. He could have some important info on what Magneto is doing of he was approached. At least would have a hint at what Magneto's looking for."

Professor Xavier steepled his fingers; he looked at each of the room's occupants. "I have a feeling that Magneto isn't the one who approached Lance Dapperville."


End file.
